realheroesonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Nimo
Summary Nimo Jin (born May 25th, 1996) is a hero originating from an unspecified state somewhere in the eastern time zone. His mother, Martha Grant, is a famous Christian writer whose work has been prominent in her field for over a decade. His father, Guillermo Pena, is the assistent manager of a local bank. He has one sibling, an older brother named Mathias, who is nearly eighteen years old. Significant Traits Nimo is 5'6" and weighs 130 pounds, making him fairly small for his age. He has short, black hair and brown eyes. His usual fashion consists of a baggy, dark blue hooded sweatshirt, camoflauge patterned pants, and black,high top shoes. Another essential part of Nimo's attire is his large, gray backpack. This, along with Nimo's hoodie, conceal a wide range of assorted but essentially useless items Nimo has picked up over the months as mementos, as well as the backpack serving as a receptacle for the RC Cola Nimo drinks throughout the day. Nimo himself is a quick-thinking boy who is optimistic to the point of naivete. Despite being friendly and open to those he meets, Nimo is hardly ever heard to speak except in very special situations. However, he communicates very well nonverbally, and always keeps a pen and a sketchbook on the inside of his hooded sweatshirt. History Parents' Backgrounds Nimo's mother, Martha Grant, is the head of the family. She is in her forties and is a powerful, no-nonsense woman, in both her professional and her personal life. Wielding a doctorate in Theology and her hard-won connections as her tools, she has forged an image for herself in the world with her recent and popular Christian novels, both of which were New York Times bestsellers. She has opted to keep her maiden name even after marriage, as an example and a perceived sign of equality between her and her husband. Nimo's father, Guillermo, is a rather timid man in his early forties. He is an assistant manager at a bank, and while not sharing any of his wife's fame, he is an integral part in keeping the family together. He is also a former sergeant in the United States Navy, and still volunteers to help out at the local parades and other events as a flag carrier or in other capacities. Before leaving home Nimo and his family had lived in a medium sized, hilly town for as long as he could remember. Although there was a nearby playground and Nimo got along well with many of the children at his grade school, Nimo spent much of his time outdoors hiking through the deciduous forests around the outskirts of his town alone, sometimes going on eight or ten hour excursions before coming back home. He spent a smaller amount of time playing video games, although he always kept up with his schoolwork. Around the time Nimo entered high school, he started getting picked on by boys in the grade above him. His brother Mathias was considered popular, and so oftentimes other boys who were jealous of him would try to take their aggression out on his younger brother. During an incident of this that promised to turn ugly, Nimo inadvertently activated his powers and used them to defend himself against an attack. Scared and confused, and finally fed up with his dysfunctional family life, Nimo simply started running. Leaving home to present time After leaving home, Nimo purchased a dog tag and had his current pseudonym engraved onto it. This was partially out of whimsy, and partially because he wanted to leave his old name with his family until and if he returned. He spent several months wandering across the eastern half of the nation, traveling through several states and picking up odd jobs as they came. He also partially paid for his travels with money from a well-funded bank account his parents had set up for him long ago. Eventually, Nimo found himself in Oklahoma City in November of 2010. Powers Nimo's power is Velocity Manipulation. This can be used to control the speed or direction of single or multiple objects, including the user. This power can have many uses both in combat situations and in other scenarios. As of 3/24/2012, Nimo's currently unlocked abilities are: Direction Manipulation: The user manipulates the direction of an object that is already moving. At higher levels, the user can manipulate the velocities of numerous objects simultaneously. Current level: Alpha Super Speed: The user manipulates their own speed to run incredibly fast. The user runs even faster at higher levels of this ability. Current level: Novice Stop Velocity: At any time of the user's choosing, the user can opt to stop their own velocity completely. The user does not need to roll for this skill.' Passive'